dark_knight_storyfandomcom-20200215-history
Laveurys
is the main in the "Evil God's Labyrinth" arc. Biography Laveurys is the . His holy symbol is modelled after his double-edged axe. Laveurys is counted as one of the gods of the earth. The Minotauros race are his kin group and descendants. Many of his daughters have become shrine maidens above ground and the Minotaurs are working behind human society. The Hero of Light has been credited for defeating him, this is known in the Land of Gypshir. History In the war between Nargol Beings and Mina's Children, Laveurys stood neutral in the conflict. With the newly formed Elios Pantheon, Volgas and Modus suggested to welcome the neutral gods. Whereas Ishtia and Rena were strongly opposed because the violent, powerful and impetuous deity Laveurys kept courting Rena. When Odis and the armed fighting male gods were absent in Elios, Laveurys used this opportunity to attempt an abduction with Rena. However it failed as Rena has already fled, instead Laveurys kidnapped Heibos. Laveurys demanded Rena in exchange for the life of Heibos. Laveurys forced Heibos to build the underground palace. Modus raided Laveuruntos to rescue Heibos. Modus saved Heibos and Laveurys withdrew to his underground palace because he became afraid of Modus. Laveurys had killed all of his sons in the past. The reason is that they tried to rebel or escape. Appearance He has huge horns growing from both sides of his head. His human form is a temporary figure. He appears like an ordinary humans, with the exception of his horns. His muscles swell in both bare arms and legs, his neck and jaw is thick. Not to the extent of Modus, Laveurys true appearance is ugly. His true form looks like a Minotaur with six arms. When he transform to his true form, the body of Laveurys expands. His human head turns into a bull. Four arms grow from the back. When the change stopped, a giant with six arms with a head of bull appeared. Personality Laveurys is a rude and violent man. Laveurys is lustful and desires the Elios Goddesses. However the beautiful Elios Goddesses knows about his true form and they wouldn't approach him so he puts up with beautiful human women. He considers human females are more beautiful than other species. He kidnaps beautiful women from outside countries and keeps his favourite concubines on the 13th floor of the labyrinth. For him, there are plenty of female substitutes, as long as he kidnaps them. However he considers humans to be lowly creature as they aged and lose their beauty. Furthermore most of them die quickly, no matter how gently he caressed them. With less than 10% survive, it could not satisfy Laveurys' fierce lust. For this reason, Laveurys desires a female with a strong body and beautiful. Atlana says he loves big breasted women and likes to behave a baby. He doesn't care about the other females once he obtains Rena. Laveurys is strong but cowardly, he does not try to get out of his labyrinth. Laveurys' treatment of the Minotauros race is slavery. Even if it is his offspring, he will kill them if they defy him. He has no love for his current sons and he killed his previous sons. He plans to get rid of them all once Rena has sired sons with him. He wouldn't hesitate to eat his children as he considers them weak. Relationships The following section contains spoilers. ;Alrena :Laveurys still remembers the shock of seeing Rena for the first time. He think that the beautiful goddess is suitable to be his wife. He even attempted to kidnap her. :He believes Rena belongs to her and only he is worthy of Rena. He lust for Rena as she has the supreme beauty in the world, will never age and possesses a strong body that will satisfy his lust. He plans to make more sons with Rena. ;Chichisuki :Son. He plans to dispose him for disobeying his orders He considers him useless. ;Diadona :The relationship between Laveurys and Diadona is neither good nor bad. ;Euria :Daughter. Laveurys seemingly loves her but he will easily get rid of her when she is no longer needed. ;Heibos :He was kidnapped by him and forced to make an underground palace for Laveurys. ;Kuroki :Laveurys consider him to be a detestable enemy. He gets frustrated when someone says he is no match for the Dark Knight. ;Modus :He is absolutely frightened of Modus and trembles like a baby whenever his name was brought up. ;Munesuki :Son. He plans to dispose him for disobeying his orders. He considers him useless. ;Reiji :He hates Reiji because he thinks Reiji has stolen Rena away from him. He is uncomfortable with his daughters enamour over Reiji. He believes he is a man 100 times better than Reiji. ;Zarxis :He treats Zarxis like his underling. Laveurys laughs at Zarxis pitiful state. ;Zune :Son. Story The Evil God's Labyrinth Zarxis travels to Laveuruntos and informs Laveurys about what happened in Roch Kingdom. Laveurys was uninterested until he heard about the relationship between Rena and Reiji. Laveurys angrily strangled Zarxis and demanded further details. He orders Zarxis to bring the Hero of Light to the labyrinth. Laveurys yells and trembled in fear when he'd heard Zarxis' remark that only Modus can defeat him in the labyrinth. Zarxis appeases Laveurys by saying killing Reiji would make Rena realises who is more suitable for her. When Kuroki was reading in the Heaven Realm's Library, he was briefly mentioned in the emerald tablet. Nier reported to Rena that Laveurys has been active in the Minon Plain and the Hero of Light's Party are heading towards there. Rena feels uneasy with the coincidence. Heibos informs Kuroki about the reports of Laveurys activity from his Dwarves, Heibos warns Kuroki to stay away from the labyrinth. Meanwhile in Ariadia Republic, Kuroki encounters Rena and Kuroki believes Rena is going to use him against Laveurys. When Euria and the citizens of Pasipaea Kingdom were kidnapped into the labyrinth. The majority of the hero's party decided to venture the labyrinth. Chiyuki opposes this as she reasoned that there is Laveurys in the labyrinth. General Crass told briefly about the terror of Laveurys, Kaya agrees that it is better to approach carefully. Zarxis returns to Laveurys and plans to capture the Hero's party at the fifth floor in the labyrinth. Laveurys learns from Zarxis that Rena has appeared above ground. Laveurys orders Zarxis to contact Atlanacha and insist that Atlanacha must capture Rena intact and he would provide Minotaur soldiers to assist her. He learns Reiji has defeated the Golem on the fourth floor. He plans to imprison the Hero's party at the fifth floor and use it as negotiation material with Rena. Laveurys told Euria that once he has Rena, he'll give Reiji to Euria. His sons question his intentions with the females of the hero's party, Laveurys scolds them that he'll taste them and he'll only give them if he is unsatisfied with them. He learns from his son that Munesuki and Chichisuki are not present in their station. Laveurys orders his sons to bring both Munesuki and Chichisuki to him. A modest banquet had been held underground on the thirteenth floor of the labyrinth, for the capture of the Hero. Laveurys sat on his throne with human beauties pour alcoholic beverage to him. Laveurys thought Munesuki and Chichisuki were useless to allow the remaining female members of the hero's group to escape. He think pleasantly to have Rena come to his labyrinth in exchange for the life of Hero and his party members. Zarxis arrives to his throne and complains about Laveurys' intention with the Hero's party. Laveurys refuses to hand over the Hero's party to Zarxis because he rewarded Euria with Reiji as she succeeded in luring them and the females in the party were beauties. Zarxis questions whether Rena doesn't comply to his demands and Laveurys will simply send the beheaded Reiji to Rena. When Zarxis say he would give up on the party, Laveurys orders him to capture the escaped Hero's female comrade. Zarxis informs Laveurys that he'll be absent for a while because he is going to see Diadona. Laveurys wonders why Diadona is taking actions. Laveurys has already sent a magical imagery of the captured Hero's party to Elios. Laveurys told the Elios Pantheon that he would kill Reiji and the others if they don't give him Rena within a month. The Elios deities will abandon the Hero's party because there is no reason to help. Rena has no intention of going either. However she told this to Kaya, Kuroki, Kyouka and Shirone. Kuroki and Rena suggest to ask Heibos for the blueprint of the labyrinth. When Shirone broke the barrier, one of the Minotaur reported this to Laveurys. Laveurys complains about Atlanacha and quickly realises something must of happened to her. He orders his subordinates to stop the Hero's party from leaving. On the twelfth floor, Zune tries to tell Chiyuki that Euria is Laveurys' daughter, however Laveurys kills Zune before he finishes his sentence. Laveurys provokes the Hero's party to head towards his location. The Hero's party arrived on the thirteen floor and meets Laveurys. Laveurys tells the Hero's party to disarm and surrender to him so he will spare their lives. Laveurys overheard Reiji's comment to Euria, that he'll beat Laveurys. He changed his mind on sparing Reiji, he decided to decapitate him and send his head to Rena. Laveurys picks his axe and changed to his true form. He and the Hero's party fight. Laveurys summons seven Bonnacons against the Hero's party. Rino countered by summoning seven Kelpies. Nao's attack are ineffective to Laveurys. Chiyuki used ice magic against him and it was ineffective, but this is exactly what Chiyuki aimed at. The magic was to block the eyes of Laveurys. As the ice spear melts and fogs, Reiji moves into the blind spots of the Laveurys and attacks him. However Laveurys prevented it with his magic shield. Laveurys counterattacked with a swing of his axe causing the girls to be blown away, and even Sahoko's defence magic couldn't prevented it. Reiji escaped the earlier shock-wave, challenges Laveurys alone. Laveurys fought Reiji with his sword, Reiji spins to avoid the sword of Laveurys and cuts the leg of Laveurys with his sword. Laveurys' wounds healed quickly from the labyrinth. Laveurys unleashed a wide lightning attack, to which Reiji prevented it with his two swords and Laveurys attacked with his spear and axe. Reiji received it and skipped away to the wall, he used his "Light Wings Heavenly Destruction" to blown away Laveurys. Laveurys recovers his wounds with the power of the labyrinth. Laveurys laughs at the Hero's party and told them that teleportation from the twelfth floor is prohibited. Laveurys was annoyed with the hero's party tenacity, and considers them bothersome. He relunctly uses Moloch and burns the surrounding, Sahoko sucessfully defended the party, whereas Laveurys' concubines dies from the fire. Laveurys' Moloch weaken the Hero's party offense, Reiji decided to fight alone. Reiji and Laveurys begin to fight, Laveurys questions Reiji's persistentcy, to which Reiji replies that he has his women is behind him. Laveurys pretends to head for Reiji, but instead went to Chiyuki and the others. Laveurys targeted Euria, Reiji quickly defends Euria. Reiji and Euria was sent flying with one of his sword broke. Chiyuki shot magic bullets at Laveurys to get his attention away from Reiji. Laveurys annoyed with Chiyuki, changed his targets from Reiji to her. Laveurys tries to cut down Chiyuki, but Kuroki knocked him away from Chiyuki. Laveurys was warily observing Kuroki from a distance, he question why the Dark Knight was here at his labyrinth and helping the hero. Kuroki clears out Moloch fire. The Dark Knight and the Hero of Light fought against Laveurys. The situation was reversed with the arrival of the Dark Knight. Laveurys attacks the Dark Knight with fire and lightning, but it doesn't seem to work at all. His axe, spear, and sword were easily parried. Also his shields have not been able to prevent the Dark Knight's raging attacks. The Dark Knight was overwhelming Laveurys. The situation was reverse with the Dark Knight's presence. Reiji was primary targeting Laveurys, and Reiji's slash wounded Laveurys. Laveurys thought the Hero of Light and the Dark Knight are working together. When he gets wounded further by Reiji, the labyrinth heals him. Kuroki signals Shirone to activate the emergency transfer magic. Kuroki prevented Laveurys from stopping Shirone. The magic led everybody to the ground surface of the labyrinth. Rena's skyship descends, with everybody have stopped fighting and are looking up at the sky. Rena greets Laveurys, to which Laveurys hopes to receives her love. Laveurys becomes furious when Rena confesses her love, though Laveurys thought Rena's confession was Reiji. He wants to kill him. The battle between Reiji and Laveurys begins. Shirone and other girls behind him also support Reiji. The War Maidens in the sky descend to join the battle. Laveurys can no longer win. When Diadona and Zarxis arrives on a Ruk, everybody stopped fighting. Diadona saves Laveurys and escapes. The Black Storm When Kuna broadcast the fight between Kuroki and Reiji, Diadona was watching it with Laveurys in Nirukanai. Diadona says that Laveurys was no match for the Dark Knight. This angered Laveurys and Diadona quickly apologies and calm Laveurys. Laveurys angrily turns away from the magical imagery. The Beast God's Desert He was facing Dahāku in a practice match. Diadona stops the two when the match was getting more serious. Both Dahāku and Laveurys were going to continue, and Diadona threatens them to stop with her Maloik. Diadona lectures on the two about their true enemy. When he heard the Dark Knight has defeated Alphos, he was frustrated. Mart briefly mentions him as Reiji has beaten him. Laveurys was amongst the Evil Gods reinforcement for Zarxis. They were opposing the Gypshir camp until Chiyuki, Reiji, Medjed and Totona arrives. Reiji took on the evil gods with Bennu, his strength made the evil gods flee. However Laveurys challenged Reiji head on, his axe was easily avoided by Reiji and Reiji countered with a flash-like slash attack. Laveurys falls behind, with Reiji fearlessly laughs at him, Laveurys attempts to unleash Moloch. Reiji attacks and blown him away, Laveurys does not move when crashed into the ground. Abilities Laveurys is powerful, even if Zarxis has regained his original powers, Zarxis may not be able to face him. He is strong enough to survive against Modus. He is stronger than Reiji in power, but Reiji was faster in speed. The Labyrinth gives unlimited power to Laveurys. As long as he is there, he can recover infinitely. Laveurys get power from the labyrinth, so he can fight forever in this place. He mainly wields a huge magical double-edged axe. Laveurys shakes the axe and cuts the empty air, the shock from the axe shakes the labyrinth. Even without the axe, Zarxis is likely to be destroyed by the impact alone. The power of Laveurys' double-edged axe was tremendous, the shock wave can break Sahoko's light wall defensive magic and blow away Chiyuki and the others. They would have been dead if they had been hit. In his true form, he wields a huge double-edged axe, spear, sword and a shield. His shield is a enchanted shield that can divides into a wall. The shield wall will disappear once it defends an attack, it managed to block Reiji's "Flash Intense Destruction". Laveurys can emit lightning from the horn on his head and blows out flames from his mouth. The range of the lightning attack is wide. Laveurys' body wears a magical armour, and the skin is as hard as steel. Nao's boomerang attacks cannot reach Laveurys, they bounced off without any damage. Laveurys has high physical defence, neither fire or lightning work against him. So Chiyuki attack with ice magic, however Chiyuki's magic can't damage Laveurys. * is a unique ability of Laveurys, it is his trump card. When he uses it, flames erupt from his body. The flame will eventually spread to the surrounding and burn the target into ashes. Moloch's fire will not go out unless Laveurys' magical powers run out. The power of water becomes weak in the presence of Moloch's fire. Combined with the power of the labyrinth, it prevented Chiyuki and the others from using water magic. Sahoko's defence magic was able to defend them from the effects of Moloch's fire. Kuroki's black flames can nullify the red flames. *Bonnacon, he can summon multiple Bonnacons. Development His name was likely derived from | |Raburyusu}}. | |Moroku||Molech, Milcom, or Malcam}} is the biblical name of a associated with , through fire or war. References Category:Characters Category:Deity Category:Evil God